A Fracture
by bronielover1441
Summary: This is a little abe x Hellboy story it may be longer depends on if I get reviews and warning it is rated M for a reason


**Warning: rated M for a reason you can skip the italics if you don't want to read The naughty scenes**

**A/N: I don't own any characters from this movie if I did Liz wouldn't have had kids with HB I would have made abe carry them, and this is unbetaed, anyway I hope you enjoy**

**Hellboy's P.O.V.**

_"It's been a long day" I groan as I flop down on the couch in my room. I feel a pull on my mind;it's the same pull of a telepath._

_/maybe I could help take away that stress baby/ I hear my lovers voice in the back of my mind as he kneels in front of my spread out legs. He starts to paw at my thigh like a kitten begging for something._

_"Mhmm..." I nod my head as he starts to nuzzle the tent in my cargo shorts before he unzips and unbuttons them he teasingly kisses the head. "Mmm tease..." I say breathlessly. I hear his low chuckle as I'm finally released. He doesn't directly touch me because he knows I get worked up if I'm left alone for a while._

_"Stand up for a sec baby need to get rid of these" he says tugging on the hem of my shorts. I stand as he pulls my shorts along with my boxers._

_"Oh so eager" I say as he commands me to step out of them. I take off my shirt making sure that my right arm doesn't get caught. I'm faintly aware that he is stroking me as he pushes me back down onto the couch as he starts to frantically nibble and lick that certain spot on my thigh._

He licks and nips his way up my thigh and he is about to cover me is when I wake up. I groan loudly I look at the ceiling as I feel the throbbing in my crotch. I touch myself as I remember my dream trying to fathom what it would feel like to have his mouth around me. I cum easily as I hear an alarm go off. I clean up quickly and get dressed and grab the Good Samaritan and holster it as I get out in the hallway. When I open the door to my room water pours in I walk through it as I make my way down the hall following the flow of water. "What happened?" I ask Liz as we meet up in the hall

"I don't know red but I think all of this water came from Abe's tank it's the only thing that has this much water in it. " She says as we step into the library. I see a big gaping hole in Abe's tank while water is still pouring from it all over the place and over books that were left off of a shelf.

I make my way to Abe as he try's to stand but falls I catch him midair.

"You okay Abe?" He just nods and I help him set on the bench that is next to his tank.

I kneel in front of Abe and I look at a large gash on the side of his head and notice a few more on his chest and the most were on his legs. I look under the bench and find a first-aid kit. I open it and stand to get a better look at Abe's head. "I thought you said you were okay Abe" I mention as I get peroxide out and get a roll of gauze.

"Hellboy can I talk to you?" Manning says

"What? Can't you see I'm busy? This might hurt a little Abe" I say addressing both of them as I pull out a piece of glass from the gash. I hear a hiss come from Abe as I set the glass aside "what happened Abe?"

"I think there was a hairline crack in the glass and I was swimming laps and I wanted to stop but when I pushed my feet on the glass to stop it cracked and I went through" he says as I pull out more glass I put some peroxide on a gauze bandage and dabbed at the gash I hear Abe hiss again as I grab some clean gauze as I let the peroxide bubble.

"Where did you learn that red?" I hear Liz to the side I chuckle at the irony of me fixing someone else up for once.

"I pay attention when I'm being patched up." I say.

"Hellboy I'd like you to share your living quarters with Abe, there is a tank in your room that he can sleep in. Until we can get his quarters fixed at least." I hear Manning say and I sigh.

"I know that tank is in my room Manning you think I wasn't going to offer it to him?" I ask not looking up as I finish wrapping his head and move on to cleaning his other scrapes and cuts out and removing the glass from them. "I'm going to have to sew this one on your back closed after I get these others cleaned" I say only loud enough for Abe to hear. I get out a needle and surgical thread and set it aside as I pick out more glass from the 8" gash on the bottom of his left shoulder blade. I get all the glass out and start to stitch it closed I hear everyone but Abe wince at the stitches.

"Where did you learn that Hellboy?" Manning asked as he takes a close look at Abe's head and shoulder inspecting a little closer.

"I told you I pay attention when I'm being patched up" I say as I finish the last stitch and start to wrap it up. I finally finish it all while everyone has left except for me and Abe. I crouch to put the left over gauze up. I look up into Abe's big deep blue eyes and he looks really tired "come on buddy lets get some sleep. I have an extra mattress you can use till you heal then we can move you to the tank." I say as I stand and lift him up bridal style with my stone arm under his back. He leans into my chest as we exit the library.

"Thanks red...for patching me..." He says as his voice fades and gets fogged up by sleep.

"Your welcome buddy" I say kissing his forehead gently. I knew he wouldn't remember what I did he was already too far gone in dreamland to be slightly conscious. I open my room door and lay him on my bed I go over to the storage closet and pull out the extra mattress and set it over next to my truck bed. I pick him up and lay him on it and grab a sheet and lay it on him. I watch him sleep for a little bit watching the rise and fall of his blue/green striped back as he breathes steadily. I step away from him to go close the door and as I turn off the light I walk over to my own bed and promptly fall asleep not even under the covers yet.

(Next morning A/N: Hellboy slep all day along with Abe)

**Abe's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling sore. My back and head hurt I lift my head and realize I am not in my tank anymore but rather in HB's room. I set up and a pain blossoms in my legs, I yelp. Next thing I know I am being pressed to lay back down on my stomach. And told that 'I will be in pain for a while' all the while I am thinking /'what the heck is going on'/

I try to set up again and this time I am allowed to. I look up to see the concern laden face of Hellboy.

"I need to look at your wounds" is all I hear then I feel the pain harden in my head, I wince. "You okay Abe?" He asks and all I can do is nod as he looks at my head when he is finished he wraps it up again with new bandages and he does the same with one on my back. "Okay after I look at your cuts I'll get you some pain meds 'kay?" I nod again and I see him kneel and raise my foot. I notice I have bandages wrapping my feet he removes them and I see I have multiple cuts all going diagonal on my legs and feet. He gets some anti-bacterial cream and spreads it over the cuts then wraps it again in new bandages. He gets up and goes into the bathroom and comes back with ibuprofen but I notice he grabbed the *children's stuff. He comes over and gives me some and tells me to rest.

***abe is a fish man so he can't have adult ibuprofen cause it would kill him if he had it**

**A/N:Well that's the end of chapter one I hope you like it this is my second story to be published constructive criticism is welcome and if you have any story suggestions send them my way please?**


End file.
